Passageiro
Um Passageiro é o espírito de uma bruxa, tradicionalmente um Viajante, que fica adormecido dentro do corpo de outra pessoa até ser ativado por uma palavra de código mágico ou encantamento. De acordo com Katherine, eles ficaram adormecidos como parasitas dentro do corpo de seu hospedeiro até serem ativados. Os feitiços do passageiro são usados principalmente pelos Viajantes como forma de possuir outros corpos sem enfrentar as conseqüências da maldição de seus viajantes enquanto praticam magia como um grupo em seus próprios corpos. Criação Para se tornar um passageiro, um viajante bruxa deve falar o encantamento " Jaryakat um zem, daryeet ACZA" enquanto segura a cabeça da pessoa que deseja possuir em suas mãos. Os olhos do destinatário ficarão brilhantes sobre o preto, confirmando a transferência. Os passageiros podem assumir o controle permanente de seus corpos hospedeiros. Para que isso aconteça, o corpo do Passageiro e algum sangue do hospedeiro é necessário antes de um ritual ser realizado e o corpo do Passageiro é queimado. História Quinta Temporada Em I Know What You Did Last Summer, Nadia atraiu Matt para um beco e devolveu o Anel Gilbert que lhe havia roubado durante o verão, distraindo Matt e permitindo que seu namorado, um viajante chamado Gregor , lançasse o feitiço do Passageiro. Em True Lies, Nadia matou Gregor na frente de Silas para convencê-lo de que era uma pessoa confiável com quem trabalhar. No entanto, o espírito de Gregor vivia no corpo de Matt, que ele costumava continuar com os planos dele e Nadia, embora seu controle sobre o corpo de Matt fosse esporádico e dependente de seu espírito sendo convocado por outros usando as palavras-chave. Em For Whom the Bell Tolls, Matt, preocupado com os seus recentes episódios de perder tempo, instalou câmeras em todos os cômodos da Mansão Lockwood para tentar descobrir o que estava fazendo enquanto ele estava apagado. Quando ele mais tarde viu as filmagens, ele ficou chocado ao ver-se tirando uma faca desconhecida na câmera. É revelado que Gregor, no controle do corpo de Matt e falando com um sotaque, estava ciente da câmera e falou sobre isso para transmitir uma mensagem para Matt, uma vez que ele estava consciente - que a lâmina na mão deveria ser protegida a todo custo até que seus amigos vieram por isso. Ele então passou a cortar a palma de Matt para demonstrar o que aconteceria com ele, se ele perder a faca. Em Dead Man on Campus , Katherine pediu a Matt para trazer a lâmina de Gregor e, quando revelou a Matt e Stefan que Gregor era um Viajante que tomara posse de Matt usando um feitiço do Passageiro e forçou Gregor a admitir suas ordens (para matar Silas, e depois matar Katherine), esfaqueou Matt com isso, matando o espírito de Gregor e deixando Matt indemne. Em Fifties Shades of Grayson , Nadia queria que Katherine se tornasse um Passageiro em outra pessoa para evitar sua inevitável morte da velhice como resultado de tomar A Cura. Katherine, no entanto, lembrou a Nadia que nunca mais usou a mágica Viajante, como seu pai se referiu a ela como "o trabalho do demônio" e se recusou a permitir que a família a praticasse. No entanto, depois de um momento sincero com Stefan, Katherine decidiu fazer o feitiço do passageiro depois de tudo, mas teve um ataque cardíaco e entrou em colapso na casa de embarque antes que ela tivesse a chance de fazê-lo. Em 500 Years of Solitude, Katherine, depois de ter sido trazida de volta à casa de embarque depois que Stefan compeliu o hospital para liberá-la, foi visitada por Nadia e seu viajante associado Mia para ensinar-lhe o feitiço do Passageiro para que ela pudesse lançá-lo antes de morrer. Embora Katherine tenha feito um grande show de se recusar a possuir sua própria filha para que ela pudesse continuar a viver, mais tarde foi revelado que ela sempre pretendia passar com o feitiço, apenas em vez de possuir Nadia, lançou o feitiço a Elena quando ela veio até a cama para dizer adeus antes de morrer. Uma vez instalado no corpo de Elena, Elena foi convocada por Nadia, que tinha Mia dizer o encantamento para levar o espírito de Katherine ao controle de seu corpo. Em The Devil Inside, foi revelado que há um feitiço que dá ao passageiro um controle permanente sobre seu corpo hospedeiro. No entanto, requer o sangue do hospedeiro e a queima do corpo do Passageiro, impedindo-os de retornar aos seus corpos originais. Mia mais uma vez ajudou Katherine a completar o feitiço e, apesar de Elena voltar a controlar e tentar intervir, Mia conseguiu completar o feitiço antes que Elena pudesse alertar alguém sobre o que havia acontecido, fazendo com que Katherine permanecesse no controle do corpo de Elena. Em No Exit, Caroline e Stefan perceberam que Katherine era um Passageiro no corpo de Elena. Em Gone Girl, Stefan usou a lâmina de Gregor para matar Katherine e devolver o espírito de Elena ao controle de seu próprio corpo. Em Resident Evil , Liv revelou a Tyler , Jeremy e Matt que seu coven estava rastreando os Viajantes há séculos e explicou que várias vezes ao longo da história, os Viajantes se reuniram em várias cidades, lançando lentamente feitiços de passageiros nas pessoas da cidade de modo que não desencadeiam complicações como resultado de sua Maldição . Ela então alistou sua ajuda ao usar a lâmina de matar o passageiro de Gregor para libertar as pessoas afetadas do controle dos passageiros. Em sua busca, Tyler descobriu que Liz Forbes tinha sido possuído por um passageiro, e ele a esfaqueou com a faca matadora de passageiros para libertá-la. No entanto, ele foi pego com a faca por Julian , outro Viajante, que decidiu ser um Passageiro no corpo de Tyler. Uma vez que ele possuía Tyler, ele virou a lâmina de Gregor para Markos , que a destruiu, garantindo que os passageiros não pudessem ser mortos sem também matar seus anfitriões. Em Man on Fire , os Viajantes se reuniram para testar uma teoria que Markos envolveu o sangue combinado dos últimos doppelgängers masculinos e femininos de suas respectivas linhas. Para fazer isso, Markos usou o sangue de Tyler, cujo corpo ainda estava sendo possuído por Julian, e que estava trancado para evitar que Tyler recuperasse o controle e fugisse, para transformar Sloan em um vampiro. Uma vez que ela se virou e se mudou, ela foi alimentada com o sangue doppelgänger combinado, que a curou de seu vampirismo antes de retorná-la ao estado em que ela estava antes de ser virada - morto com uma garganta cortada. Emocionado por o fato de seu experimento ter trabalhado, Markos explicou ao resto dos Viajantes que eles não estavam apenas perto de romper sua maldição, mas também trazendo sobre eles o fim de Mágica do Espiríto e tudo o que tinha criado, incluindo vampiros. Em What Lies Below , o espírito de Tyler recuperou o controle de seu corpo enquanto Maria , a esposa de Julian, estava tentando fazer sexo com seu marido. Tyler tomou consciência do fato de que a maioria dos outros viajantes se tornaram passageiros dos cidadãos de Mystic Falls e conseguiram se transformar intencionalmente em sua forma de lobo para evitar que Maria chamasse o espírito de Julian para controlar seu corpo. Ele correu direto para o Casa dos Salvatore, onde ele convenceu Matt e Jeremy para trancá-lo na adega para evitar que Julian pudesse retornar aos Viajantes e torturar Julian para dizer o que os viajantes estavam planejando. Enquanto isso, no acampamento do viajante, Markos estava tão bravo com Maria por deixar Julian / Tyler fugir que ele ordenou que ela fosse até a caverna onde todos os corpos originais dos viajantes estavam sendo mantidos e cumprimentavam o corpo dele que faria sua posse de Tyler permanente, sabendo muito bem que esta era essencialmente uma sentença de morte para Julian, uma vez que seu Feitiço de Purificação Mágica trouxe o fim a todas as criaturas vampíricas. Na Promised Land, os Viajantes, todos que eram Passageiros nos corpos de dezenas de moradores da Mystic Falls, foram para a Praça da Cidade para realizar o Feitiço de Purificação, o que os envolveu esmagando frascos de sangue doppelgänger em suas mãos enquanto cantavam o encantamento. Posteriormente, os Viajantes cujos corpos originais ainda estavam vivos foram capazes de retornar a eles, onde eles foram mantidos na Casa dos Salvatore por Damon . Poderes e Habilidades * Possessão: os passageiros têm a capacidade de assumir o controle da forma de outro ser colocando seu espírito no corpo de outro. Ao possuir o corpo de um ser sobrenatural, eles também ganham o uso de seus poderes e habilidades únicas. * Resistência Mental: os passageiros tornam seu corpo hospedeiro imune a certos poderes mentais, como a telepatia e a compulsão mental devido à presença de duas mentes em um só ser. Silas não conseguiu ler a mente de Matt, mesmo quando Gregor estava dormente na época. * Feitiçaria: os passageiros, sendo viajantes por padrão, são capazes de realizar mágicas e lançar feitiços em seus corpos hospedeiros, desde que sejam humanos. Fraquezas * Dormindo: os passageiros permanecem naturalmente adormecidos em seus corpos hospedeiros após a posse e apenas assumem o controle de seus hospedeiros periodicamente ao contrário da maioria das outras formas de posse. Um passageiro só pode permanecer no controle do hospedeiro por um tempo limitado, cuja duração, aparentemente, não é a mesma para todas as espécies, uma vez que os viajantes desconfiaram de Julian depois que ele passou pelo próprio corpo de Tyler. Sugeriu-se que a posse no corpo de um híbrido fosse sem precedentes, provavelmente devido à sua curta história como espécie e sendo uma das espécies sobrenaturais mais fisicamente poderosas. Uma vez que os passageiros perdem o controle de seus corpos hospedeiros, eles retornam a estar dormentes e precisam ser convocados para recuperar o controle quando os corpos hospedeiros ouvirem a palavra de ativação " Vyjdi". No entanto, seu controle pode ser permanente com um feitiço que envolve destruir seus corpos originais. * Magia: os passageiros são suscetíveis aos poderes da feitiçaria. Isso inclui objetos místicos como o Dispositivo Gilbert, Lâmina do Papa Tunde e Objetos Negros. Um sifonador pode absorver a magia de um passageiro. * Mortalidade: os passageiros que possuem seres humanos compartilham muitas das mesmas fraquezas que os seres não sobrenaturais (por exemplo, velhice, sufocação, pescoço quebrado etc...). * Contato Físico: os passageiros são obrigados a tocar as temporas de seu corpo hospedeiro inicialmente para que sua posse seja bem-sucedida. * Caçadores Sobrenaturais: Os membros da Irmandade dos Cinco são considerados imunes ao controle mental (compulsão, poderes psíquicos, etc.). De acordo com Liv, isso inclui a posse pelos viajantes. * Faca do Viajante: os passageiros são vulneráveis a uma lâmina mágica capaz de enviá-los do corpo do hospedeiro e remover seus espíritos sem prejudicar ou matar o hospedeiro. * Transformação do Licantropo: os passageiros não parecem ser capazes de exercer controle sobre lobisomens em sua forma animal, como demonstrado por Tyler quando conseguiu resistir à ativação de seu Passageiro transformando-se em sua forma de lobo. Isso sugere que os passageiros só podem assumir o controle de espécies humanóides em vez de animais. Presumivelmente, isso também pode significar que o mesmo poderia ser dito a um lobisomem normal que abrigasse um passageiro dentro de si antes de uma lua cheia. Passageiros Conhecidos * Gregor (possuindo Matt Donovan ) * Katerina Petrova (possuindo Elena Gilbert ) * Julian (possuindo Tyler Lockwood ) * Viajante Desconhecido (possuindo Elizabeth Forbes ) * Carl (possuindo Pam Douglas) Galeria Possession0.png Matt 5 TVD 5x01.jpg Screenshot 28.jpg TVD 1211.jpg Curiosidades * O feitiço que os Viajantes usam para se tornar Passageiros é referido como "Feitiço do Viajante" por Nadia e Katherine . * O idioma que o feitiço do Passageiro e a palavra de ativação para convocar os Passageiros são falados é checo. * Os olhos preto-jato parecem ser a principal característica dos passageiros, pois os olhos de um host do Passageiro ficam pretos quando o feitiço do Passageiro é completado e sempre que o controle do corpo é alternado entre o host e o Passageiro. * Os passageiros podem assumir o controle permanente de seus corpos hospedeiros, mas apenas se forem realizados feitiços adicionais para lhes conferir esse controle. * Existem algumas semelhanças entre passageiros e demônios de Supernatural ** Eyes of Passenger Hosts transforma Jet-black, que é a mesma cor dos olhos da maioria dos demônios das exibições sobrenaturais dos humanos que possuem. ** O tema de posse do feitiço do Passageiro e o fato de que ele poderia ser combatido usando uma lâmina mística é semelhante aos demônios de Supernatural. A única diferença é que a faca Viajante não mata o hospedeiro, enquanto que o de Supernatural normalmente faz, se é usado para esfaquear uma área vital do corpo, como o tórax ou o abdômen. * Foi revelado por Markos em Resident Evil que o verdadeiro propósito do feitiço do Passageiro é contornar uma maldição que eliminaria os Viajantes se eles se juntarem em um lugar em seus próprios corpos. Ao assumir o corpo de outras pessoas e se reunir em um lugar como Passageiros, eles não desencadeariam a maldição. * Havia apenas uma lâmina conhecida que poderia matar os passageiros permanentemente e removê-lo do corpo do hospedeiro. Esta lâmina pertencia a Gregor, e foi usada três vezes para matar passageiros antes de ser destruída por Julian e Markos em Resident Evil . A primeira vez, foi usado para remover o espírito de Gregor dentro de Matt Donovan em Dead Man on Campus ; A segunda vez, foi usado para remover o espírito de Katherine Pierce de dentro de Elena Gilbert em Gone Girl , e a última vez que foi usado para remover o espírito de um viajante desconhecido dentro do corpo de Liz Forbes em Resident Evil . * O Feitiço do Passageiro pode ser usado por Viajantes para colocar seus espíritos em vampiros e híbridos, como mostrado por Katherine quando ela realizou o feitiço do Passageiro em Elena em 500 Years of Solitude e Tyler quando ele era possuído por Julian em Resident Evil. Não foi revelado se os viajantes podem possuir outros seres sobrenaturais, como lobisomens e bruxas. * Em ''Resident Evil'' , mostrou-se que quando um Passageiro que possuía Elizabeth Forbes matou Matt enquanto estava usando o Anel Gilbert , ele foi ao Outro Lado até conseguir reunir seu espírito com seu corpo e se reviver no mundo vivo. Uma vez que o anel de Gilbert só ressuscitará alguém que tenha sido morto por um ser sobrenatural, um humano não sobrenatural que é o anfitrião de um Passageiro é tecnicamente considerado uma entidade sobrenatural enquanto estiverem sendo possuídos. * Embora se acreditasse que a única maneira de matar um passageiro era usar a lâmina de matar passageiros que pertencia a Gregor, foi revelada quando Tyler morreu em Promised Land que a morte do hospedeiro matará o Passageiro se seus corpos originais fossem destruídos a fim de dar-lhes controle permanente sobre o seu anfitrião, como Julian morreu junto com Tyler. * Até agora, na série, o feitiço Passageiro, ou sendo um Passageiro é a primeira e única forma de posse que permite apenas o controle temporário do hospedeiro. É também o único tipo de posse que mostra um sinal físico (os olhos negros do jato). * Em 500 Years of Solitude , Mia chamou o celular de Elena para convocar Katherine como Passageiro, logo após Katherine ter realizado o feitiço para se transferir para o corpo de Elena. Isso significa que os Viajantes podem sentir se um de seus membros concluiu com sucesso um feitiço do Passageiro. * Por algum motivo, os passageiros que possuem os corpos de vampiros ou híbridos de vampiro só podem manter o controle por um curto período de tempo, em comparação com a maior quantidade de tempo em que podem permanecer no controle enquanto possuem um ser humano. * Na Promised Land, mostra-se que, quando o anfitrião de um Passageiro morrer, o espírito do viajante retornará ao seu corpo original adormecido, como Carl, que possuía Pam Douglas, informou o marido de Pam de que ele precisava de algo dispensável, realizando o feitiço de purificação é fatal para o hospedeiro do passageiro. Markos também disse a Damon que não era essencial para o seu plano que seu povo despertasse em seus próprios corpos quando Damon ameaçou matá-los todos. * Elena e Tyler são as únicas hospedeiras não humanas que viram ter tido um Passageiro possuidor delas; Elena era uma vampira-doppelgänger possuída por Katherine, uma bruxa-doppelgänger, e Tyler era um híbrido lobisomem-vampiro possuído pelo Viajante Julian. Veja Também Categoria:Espécies Categoria:Sobrenatural Categoria:Bruxas Categoria:Fantasmas Categoria:Bruxaria